Building Memories Long live the summer
by Iriahm
Summary: Tohru and the others return to the summer home, with only six months to go until graduation... Will the trip be full of the same old family feuds, or can Kyo and Yuki put aside thier differences long enough to spend the time with Tohru?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **3 Guesses what I almost forgot... I do not Own Fruits BAsket or any of it's Characters

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, get out of my way" _Damn rat._ Kyo Sohma muttered as he pushed past a tall silver haired youth, dragging behind him a small black rucksack, from which a water bottle peeked. He was, as per usual, in a foul mood, and it was infectious. Even Shigure seemed a little more... distracted...And this had been _his_ idea.. Yuki resisted winding Kyo up further, knowing exactly how to drive the cat boy to the edge of extreme anger.

But for some reason, today he lacked the energy to get into an argument with the orange haired boy.

"Oh, um Shigure-san!" A pretty, dark haired girl stepped delicately through from the kitchen. "Will we be needing to take any food" Her hands were clasped politley behind her back. "Because I have some room in my bag if you need some!"

A tall man, dressed in an old fashioned kimono petted her on the head. "Don't worry Tohru-kun! He said, merrily. "I've got every thing I need for us to enjoy our little trip to the beach." He turned his head towards the front door, at Kyo, who was still dragging stuff into the car. "Kyo have you put _everthing_ in the car? Yuki's stuff won't load itself you know." There was a crash as Kyo threw something to the ground, and another followed as Yuki sent him flying.

"Don't throw my stuff. Stupid Cat" His purple eyes had narrowed with that same disgust he got every time he had a 'fight' with Kyo. Inside the dark car, Hatori was slumped over the steering wheel, looking rather fed up. No doubt the prospect of returning to the Sohma summer home held no excitement for him. Especially after what had happened _last_ year... He didn't want to have to treat anyone for injuries this time.

"Well are we done?" Shigure shuffled out to the porch as Kyo dusted himself off, pretending that nothing had happened. Yuki was leaning against the car, inspecting his nails with evident un-intrest. "Ah- but where's Tohru?" She appeared to have vanished from sight.

"Ah- just coming!" The girl had run upstairs, and returned with a photo frame, clutching it close to her chest. "Okay I'm ready to go!" Shigure nodded, and gestured to the waiting car.

"Shall we go then?" Tohru nodded and clambered in (Yuki had opened the door and held it open upon seeing her ready to go.) next to a sulking Kyo. Yuki slid in next to her, and smiled, lighting up his soft features. Shigure had got in the front, next to Hatori, who straightened himself out, looking more like the doctor everyone knew. The car started with a soft purr, and they were gone, speeding past the countryside towards the Sohma home.

For a moment everyone was silent, Kyo's stifled rage causing a little tension. He didn't want to be here. At a glare from Yuki, he scowled, folded his arms, and looked out the window, easing the atmosphere a little. Yuki turned his gaze to Tohru, who was sat quite happily between the two.

"So, Honda-san" He said, his voice very much gentle. "Haru and Momiji are joining us later?"

"Oh! Yes" She beamed. "They're coming this evening! (They said something about a taxi). And Kagura-chan is joining us tomorrow!"

"What!?" Kyo spun round, his face the image of anger. "Kagura's coming?"

"Yes, Stupid Cat." Yuki said calmly. "Weren't you listening. She said last night at dinner?"

Begin Flashback

"So Tohru-Kun, who's coming to the summer home exacly?" Shigure sat down opposite her, to Kyo's annyance, who ahd been quite happy on his own. She smiled, one of her infectious grins.

"Well, there's Momiji and Hatsuharu, Kisa and Hiro-san, Oh! And Kagura's coming as well!"

End of Flashback

"Don't get smart with me, you damn Rat!

"Maybe I wouldn't have to be if you had an ounce of intelligence" Yuki sniffed, propping one elbow on the black sill of the car and gazing out thoughtfully. Kyo seemed to struggle with himself for a minute then sagged. Just the thought of Kagura was enough to wear him out, and he slumped against the side of the car.

In the front, Shigure was having fun trying to make conversation with Hatori, who in turn was having difficulty driving with the constant annoyance of Shigure. His eyes were set in a determined glare behind his glasses, and he only spoke in short sentances,desperately trying to avoid distraction. Perhaps he was hoping Kyo or Yuki would realise and intervene, but alas they were both lost in thier own thoughts, so didn't notice.

An few hours later, despite the nerver ending nuisance that was Shigure, Hatori pulled up outside the Sohma summer home in one piece. Shigure, who had kept up the act of annoying Hatori the whole journey turned around to tell the others but stopped when he saw them, tugging at Hatori's sleeve.

"What?" Hatori's deep voice was unnervingly quiet in the car. Shigure pointed, and Hatori's stern face melted into a warm smile.

The three were a picture of innocence. All three of them had fallen asleep, Tohru's head slumped on Kyo's shoulder, Yuki's on Tohru's, so that he was almost leaning into her, but not quite (it would have been quite embarassing for him to have transformed in the car).

"Should we wake them up" Shigure was, for once in his life, serious. "It would be a shame. It's not often we get to see them all so peaceful." Hatori snorted quietly, and turned the ingnition off.

"It does make a nice change to thier usual antics."

"Not that we were any better as kids" Sigure said pointedly, and Hatori almost laughed.

"You mean _you. You and Ayame _weren't any better as kids." He took the keys out, and pocketed them.

"Now now Ha'ri, you had your moments." Hatori said nothing but privately wondered what 'moments' Shigure was on about. Logic told him to dispute it might dredge up something he didn't want to know. Hatori leant back in his seat and Shigure opened the car door with a click.

"We should go get a blanket or something for them!" He suggested, a beam on his face that could have given the sun a run for it's money. "After all that's what Tohru-kun would do for us!" Hatori inclined his head in acknowledgement, but remained in the car while Shigure went to go get a duvet or something. There was a loud 'clunk' as the boot opened, followed by a rustling as Shigure rummaged through the contents of what they'd brought. He returned about five minutes later, and somehow managed to cover all three of them without stirring any of them.

"Will they be alright here on thier own" Hatori queried as he clambered out of the car. "Or should one of use hang around?"

"They'll be fine" Shigure said "We'll just leave them to it..." Shigure was thoughtful for a moment, an almost unreadable expression on his face. Hatori sighed, as they walked up to the house, and unlocked the front door.

"Shigure." He said, that familiar 'there's a lecture coming up' tone in his voice. "What are you up too?"

The Dog feigned innocence."Ha'ri how could you accuse me of such plotting? I'm hurt that you would think so badly of me." At a dirty look from the Doctor he sobered up. "But seriously, it's nothing. I just thought it'd be nice for them to spend the time together. Before Graduation." Hatori's eyes widened with sudden understanding, and he nodded.

"I see. Of course, I should have realised, this is thier last summer... before..."

It was Shigures turn to nod. "So I thought I'd treat them all to a nice summer together."

Hatori put his hands in his pockets and looked at the sleeping figures in the car, a soft smile lightening his face, "Well in that case I'm sorry for doubting you". Shigure laughed, and followed his gaze, a gentle smile on his face too.

_May the Summer pass without incident. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note:

There is no plot... as of yet... I think Rin might be involved... I'm one of those authors who doesn't think thier stories through, but I'm pleased witht he outcome all the same.

To think about it would wasted valuable brain cells, that I NEED to pass my exams... Trust me I need them -shifty eyes-

If you could review this, it would be awesome D

Anywho enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters

**Chapter 2**

Dusk fell softly on the summer house, the sun setting beyond a hazy horizon. It was late evening when the three who had been asleep in the car woke up, and one by one traipsed in, looking weary. Surprisingly there was little argument, Yuki and Kyo both too absorbed in thought to really notice each other. Tohru was just happy to be there, and seemed to spread her optism to even Hatori, who was normally solemn. They spent an hour unpacking thier stuff into the previously assigned rooms, before returning downstairs to the living room.

It was around nine when a ring at the door announced the arrival of Momiji, and Hatsuharu. The little blonde german boy was as bouncy as ever, in stark contrast to the cool, laid back teen, who was in fact even to Momiji in age. "Hey" Haru strode into the house, making himself at home instantly. Momiji on the other hand let out a delighted squeal of "TOHRU!" and thrust himself towards her, embracing her in a big, warm (short lived) hug.

Within the second he had turned into a little yellow rabbit, which she held close to her chest in delight. Shigure laughed quietly, while Hatori put his heads in his hands in despair. The evening was spent with much jolly conversation, most of it completely irrelevant to anything going on around them.

At one point, Kyo and Yuki did break into an argument, but it was short, ending when Yuki sent Kyo flying through the back door, and the night found them playing Rich Man Poor Man across the wide dinner table. Kyo, of course, was losing, much to his disgust. Momiji was the 'Rich Man' that evening, and spent the rest of his time awake gleefully retelling the story of his 'amazing victory'. At around midnight, Yuki declared he was tired, and it was decided (mostly by Shigure and Hatori) that they should all retire to thier beds for the night.

Yuki and Haru shared a room, as they got on very well, and Kyo and Momiji got thier own rooms, as Momiji would be sharing with Hiro the rest of the holiday. Hatori and Shigure also got seperate rooms, although that was more for Hatori's benefit than anything else. Tohru had a room on the other wing, which Kisa and Kagura would be sharing once they arrived (whenever that may be).

"Night Hatori-san" Tohru bobbed politely before heading upstairs, the Doctor watching her go with a small smile. Shigure startled him by leaning suddenly on his shoulder, a fickle smile in his eyes.

"Ah, there goes our pretty flower. The house will be so empty when she's gone."

"Don't say such things" Hatori replied scathingly "I'm starting to wonder what effect this will all have on her. How would her life have been different if she hadn't met us Sohma?" He produced a box of cigarettes and a lighter, offered one to Shigure before lighting his own, walking over to a chair and leaning back heavily in it. Shigure drifted over to join him, seating himself opposite the foreboding man. After a few moments of silence, Shigure decided to risk talking again.

"So, how's Mayu-chan?" There was a sly glint in his eye, and Hatori shot him a glare, his dark eyes boring into Shigure.

"I hardly think that's your buisness." Disgust lined his voice. "But then you never were one to lose the chance of a snippet of gossip." Shigure chuckled appreciatively, and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

"Did Haru talk to you about Rin-chan?" Shigure made another stab at conversation.

"Yes. I told him not to worry... She'll be out of hospital soon... Akito didn't do too much damage...For once he managed to control himself before going too far..."

"That's good... I take it last time was 'going too far'."

"I couldn't possibly begin to fathom what you're on about"

"Ahh... So Tori-san doesn't know" Shigure winked slyly from across the table. "Let's just say Isuzu's accident wasn't very _accidental."_ Hatori was impassive.

"I can't say that surprises me..."

"I'm amazed you didn't know... Being Akito's pet and all..." A dagger look ceased the conversation.

It was quiet for quite awhile, until Hatori finished his smoke, and got up. Shigure raised his eyebrows at him.

"Going to bed already Tori-san?"

"Yes. Just because you have an abnormal sleeping pattern, it doesn't mean the rest of the world does." He turned towards the stairs, leaving Shigure on his own, to bode on whatever he wished.

"Nngh..." Yuki woke up when the first rays of the sun began to show through the window of the large room he was sharing with Haru. It couldn't have been that late, and upon checking his clock he discovered it was sevenish. Outside, a couple of birds chirped, and fluttered from tree to tree, their bodies rustling the fresh green leaves.

He glanced across at Haru, who was already awake, sitting cross legged reading some book. "Morning sleepy" Haru didn't raise his eyes from the book, yet somehow knew Yuki was awake, "And how are we feeling this morning?"

"You make it sound like I'm ill." Yuki commented as he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. Haru laughed quietly from the bed, still absorbed in his book.

"You did look rather feverish last night... The sun getting to you again?" Yuki flushed, embarrassed.

"No!" He said, almost angrily. He hated this- people assuming he was ill, or weak. "I'm fine. I was just _tired_" Haru said nothing, but finally put his book down, lying back on the bed, elbows behind his head.

"You know Yuki, you really shouldn't push yourself too hard. Or snap at people who worry." Haru's voice held that same indifferent tone it always had, although Yuki could detect a small trace of worry in his voice. "Like it or not, people are going to fuss over you, because you aren't as strong _physically_ as some of the other Jyuunishi. You may be the best fighter, but your bronchial tubes..." He needed to say no more. Yuki got the message, and glared at him from across the room. A soft tapping at the door distracted them both, and Shigure poked his head round the door.

"Morning, I've been told that breakfast is ready, so you two ought to think about getting up."

"I hope you don't take that approach with Kyo" Yuki said scathingly slipping out of bed.

"Don't be daft, he's gone out running (as if I'd wake him up in the morning, it'd be like having a death wish). I'll see you two downstairs". Shigure retreated out of the room, as Yuki began to change.

"He was unusually serious this morning" Haru commented, slipping a shirt on.

"Maybe he's had a thoughtful night" Yuki suggested, well used by now to Shigure's sudden change of moods. He was just about done changing, and rubbed the last speck of sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe" Haru looked thoughtful, about what Yuki didn't know. Yuki waited as Haru finished changing, and walked him down to the kitchen, where Tohru greeted them with a beam. Momiji was already down there, rambling on about something, which hurt Yuki's head. He had never been a morning person. Tohru pushed a plate of pancakes in front of him, and he started eating them, marvelling at how well she was able to make them. "Thank you Honda-san..." Haru thanked her as he too was presented with some pancakes.

Ten minutes into breakfast Kyo appeared, looking worn from his running. "Ah-Kyo-Kun" Tohru dashed up to him, happiness radiating from her. "I've saved some pancakes for you!" He smiled at her, but she was talking again "But then if you want to go clean up or something after your run I can keep them warm in the oven for you"

"Don't worry I'll have breakfast first" He assured her, sitting down cross legged on the floor, next to Momiji, who had poured extravagant amounts of syrup onto his pancakes and was absorbed in enjoying them to the full extent. And making sure Kyo did.

"Here Kyo, you should have some one yours too!" He had grabbed the syrup and begun to squirt it all over Kyo's pancakes.

"OI! Stop it you!" He gave Momiji a smack around the head, who of course instantly welled up into tears.

"Shiiigurree!" He whined "Kyo hit me!"

"Now, now Kyo. Leave Momiji alone. He was only trying to save you the trouble of pouring the syrup on your pancakes."

_**"You mean you're on his side?" **_Kyo was livid, seething with rage.

Momiji, apparently forgetting that he had just been 'seriously injured' by Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and stood up. "Me and Tohru are going to the beach, and you're coming too!" He declared passionately, dragging Tohru (who wasn't struggling much).

"Hey! What've I told you about making those kinds of decisions?" The vein on Kyo's temple pulsed angrily.

"But Kyo, Tohru wants you to come!" He nudged her and she jumped.

"Oh yes, it will be much more fun with you there!"

Kyo kind of melted, unable to resist her. He'd always had a soft spot for Tohru… "Fine… I'll go… BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO GO AROUND DECIDING EVERYTHING"

Momji simply smiled, pleased with his work, as Yuki and Haru got up. "Shii-han, if Hiro and Kisa show up we're at the beach, Okay?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Mmmkays, so I wasn't orginally going to put this up today... But I guess it gets it out of the way... Does anyone else think conversations with Shigure and Hatori are really fun to write?? Ayame 's really fun to write about as well, his dialogue is just amazing... I don't know how much he'll show up though... We shall see...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the chracters

**Chapter 3**

Kureno Sohma was unusual in many aspects. For starters he had once been cursed by the spirit of the bird. Secondly he wasn't anymore. He had 'pretty' brown hair, and was perhaps one of the most down to earth people of the Sohma. Unfortunately, despite the lack of curse preventing him from pursuing a relationship, he was unable to pursue one, because of _her_.

Akito...

God...

The Head of the Sohma, who chose to manifest as a male, mostly because that was how her mother raised her. Only four of the Jyuunishi knew this, conseqently the three she was closest to, were among this quartet.

She was the reason he remained detatched from women. Because he had made a promise to stay by her side... Sometimes he regretted it, but today he was quite content with his duty. Akito was in a fairly decent move, and they were conversing quite happily... Akito didn't even seem mad that Hatori had vanished to the Summer home with Tohru, Yuki and various other Jyuunishi... A little miffed perhaps...

"Kureno"

Akito's voice drifted in from the room, a rose- beautiful yet containing a thorny edge. "Kureno, is that you?" Kureno walked into the room, and smiled gently at Akito.

"Yes I'm back."

"You know, I miss you when you're gone" Akito moved in closer to Kureno, putting her frail arms around his neck, and clinging on. Kureno bent his head and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "Especially as you're the only one around... Everyone else has simply abandoned me to go an be 'happy on holiday'."

"Akito... if you want to see Hatori or Shigure, you could simply ring the summer home and tell them to come back..." Akito snorted softly.

"And ruin thier 'fun'?" Akito sniggered. "No... I'll let them be... for now..." Kureno didn't pursue the 'for now,' having flashbacks of the year before. For some reason he got the suspiscion Akito would take him back to the Summer home, and wreak some kind of havoc upon the happy vacationers, but asking might unleash the other Akito. The almost demonic anger that resided withing the delicate figure.

"Akito..." Kureno, paused, not sure what he wanted to say. he wanted to ask about Rin, ask if she was Okay, but that was a 'no-go' question as well. All Kureno had been told was that she'd been admitted into hospital, in what state he had been in, no one seemed to know... The only thing that was certain was that Akito had been involved... "You didn't do anything stupid to Isuzu-san did you...?" Akito's eyes hardened.

"That bitch had it coming" It came out as a sort of hiss, and another man might have been scared. But Kureno was too close to be scared, and simply held onto Akito tighter, pulling her into his chest. "She can only blame herself for my actions..." It was a childs reasoning, but then she _was_ more like a child than a young adult.

"I'm sorry" He mumured into her hair, resting his head on top of hers. "I shouldn't have asked."

Akito seemed to relax, and become vulnerable. "Hatori is mad at me about it... But I'm sure he'll come around... No one can stay mad at me for long..." She sniggered again and Kureno remained impassive. "They all come back in the end. Every single one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Okay, I think my readers (if I have any) deserve some kind of explanation... I've read most of the series... take a few chapters... And I know Hatori and Shigure referred to Akito as a 'he' BUT that's more to do with them being outside of the Main Sohma house, maybe in case of the kids over hearing, and it'll probably continue that way. who knows...

Anyway, that aside, this was a crappy chapter, more to introduce the idea of Kureno and Akito showing up at the Summer home, and unleashing thier havoc upon the unsuspecting Sohma -laughs-

It was also short... I apologize. But then Chapter 2 was long (for me).

These sections rather remind me of those columns in the books... Basically for me to have a ramble about anything xD

Any Reviews much welcome ( I don't have any yet . )

That's all!

Iriahm

Don't worry, we're back at the Summer home next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own fruits Basket or any of the characters...

**Chapter 4**

Momiji ran ahead to the rich yellow sands of the beach, followed by Tohru, not quite as fast, but still full of enthusiasm. She was carrying a large rubber ring, pink in colour, to match er flowery pink swimsuit. She hadn't out grown the one everyone had bought her last year, so wore it with pride again.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru caught up with the energetic boy and gasped as the cold water splashed around her ankles. "How can you bear the water so cold" Momiji screwed up his face in a wacky grin. He was already waist deep in the water, a few metres away from where Tohru stood.

"It's easy, I just do.. THIS" He launched a wave of water at her, soaking her with large droplets of water. "See, now it's easy!" Tohru, who had shrieked (unsurprisingly) when splashed by water, began to laugh, and wade deeper into the water, dragging the rubber ring behind her.

As they got deeper in, Haru appeared to act life guard, Yuki close behind. Kyo appeared behind them, his orange hair making him stand out from the others. They all sat down on the sand, and Tohru waved to them, before resuming her 'swimming' with Momiji.

"They look like they're having fun." Kyo said sourly, reluctant to go near the water.

"If you're going to be grumpy go back inside. Or join them. Stupid Cat." Kyo scowled and glared at Yuki.

"I don't see you out there with them."

"I'm playing Life Guard. Remember?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Kyo's eyes were drawn back towards Tohru, and he sighed. He only had six months left... This was the last true holiday he would get with her before Confinement... Maybe he should be out there enjoying his time with her. The boy got up, shrugging his jacket off, and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Yuki raised his eyebrows, his purple eyes following him down to the sea.

"So he's finally got some sense" Haru's smooth voice rose above the sound of the sea.

"Mmm... That doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot." On the beach, Kyo had begun to wade through the waves, before ending up with Momiji and Tohru, easily dwarfing the two. "But at least he's started to realise to treasure what he has."

"Yes." Hatsuharu began to watch the three. "He's changed so much since she came to live with Sensei" Yuki shot him a curious glance. "You have too, Yuki" He added as an after thought. "Yes, she has a very positive influence on your aura. It's softened."

Yuki snorted softly. "For some reason, when you say that it actually makes sense."

"I'm not the first to have said it?" Haru didn't sound surprised.

"No... I think it's what people have been trying to tell me... Except everyone has a different way of going about it." Beside him, Haru stretched lazily. Meanwhile in the water, Momiji was trying to drag Kyo deeper into the water, who refused point blank to budge.

"I said I'm not going in any deeper, you brat! I don't even like the water. I'm only here because it's agony up there with that damn rat." He retorted angrily, and Tohru grabbed his hand smiling up at him. "

"Well, we can enjoy ourselves here too, right Momiji-kun" Of course Momiji readily agreed when she said it.

"Looks like they're having fun out there" Hatori observed, glancing out the open door to the children on the beach.

"Hmmm?" Shigure looked up from the book he was engrossed in. Hatori shook his head, and smiled, glancing back out. Yuki and Hatsuharu had joined in, and they were all caught up in some team games.

"It's nice, them being able to enjoy themselves. You did a wise thing, for once, bringing them back."

"Yes, well, it certainly takes their minds off of other things. Isuzu for instance."

"You're not going to bring that up again" Hatori rolled his eyes. "I've told you before, she's fine."

"But you never told me what happened." Shigure insisted, his puppy dog eyes turned on full. Hatori gave him a disgusted look, and was silent for a moment, as if weighing the options up carefully.

"If you really want to know, Akito attempted to throttle her over some argument about Hatsuharu." Hatori gave in, deciding Shigure was 'worthy' of knowing. "They were seeing each other again, and naturally it angered her."

"So She strangled Rin?" Shigure sounded a little amused. "Well that's certainly one way for Akito to show her dissaproval..." Shigure put his book down, and touched his lip thoughtfully. "I wonder how Haru is feeling about all this." He was rewarded with another stern look from the doctor.

"He doesn't know. It wouldn't be healthy for him to find out why she's in hospital... "

"Doesn't he have any idea?"

"He never found out why Rin was hurt the first time... I doubt he has any idea this time. He was told it she was hit by a car."

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Akito told me not to tell him what happened, she didn't tell me to make it overly believable when I did give him an excuse. I'm a Doctor not a miracle worker." Hatori was skeptical as ever. Shigure merely shook his head, mouthing 'hit by a car' under his breath. Clearly he was unimpressed.

"You know it might be better to tell him the truth." Shigure suggested slyly.

"Don't you dare stir things up any more. It's almost as if you enjoy causing havoc. Haru doesn't need any more distress. He was upset enough when he heard she'd been hit by a car. He went black on me and threatened to kill whoever had done it. If he found out it was Akito, and went black on him..." He said no more. Shigure had sobred up a little.

"Hmm. Even so. He deserves to know."

"Shigure..."

"Don't worry Tori-san, my lips are sealed. But he'll find out in the end.. and I don't think little Hatsuharu will be too happy you lied to him, do you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Againg. Hatori and Shigure are away from the kids so Akito automatically becomes 'she'. You must all be so confused... I'm strating to work plot out, slowly... Like the construction of a spiders web D

Any reviews would be appreciated!

Iriahm


End file.
